Operation: Revival - Book 2: Tainted Heritage
by Jimmy the Tulip
Summary: The Guardian of Legacies resides on Terra, seemingly doing the bidding of the Clans. Meanwhile, Justin Allard and the Doctor are being held by Clan Wolf and when Vlad Ward presents the Time Lord to his Khan, Ulric Kerensky, the Doctor begins to suspect that the earth is facing a far greater threat than anyone first thought...


**_Prologue  
Unknown Place  
Unknown Time_**

Two figures sat on chairs at opposite sides of a table. The table sat on the sun beaten sands of a desert. Nothing could be seen in any direction except for the wavering of the air as heat rose from the ground.

He looked at the black and white checkered board that lay on the small collapsible table. The game was well advanced and many pieces, both black and white, adorned one side of the table, off the board.

He had his King, a Knight, a Rook and a Bishop against his opponents King, Queen, Knight and two Rooks. His opponent smiled but there was no mirth in the expression, only the feral pleasure of an animal about to sink its teeth into its prey's throat.

"I will defeat you. Then you will be mine and, through you, I will control everything."

His eyes never looked up from the board, even as his opponent spoke. His concentration was palpable as he calculated his next move.

In a sudden movement that startled his opponent he leapt to his feet sending his chair tumbling behind him. "Not today. You might think that with my Knight imprisoned you leave my King open to attack but you've over-looked one vital thing."

The opponents smile didn't waiver. "Oh? What exactly have I over-looked?"

"A Bishop in his Castle."

With that he ran off across the sand leaving his opponent to ponder what his message might mean.

 ** _New Avalon Institute of Science  
New Avalon  
Federated Suns  
22nd February, 3052_**

Doctor Suresh had worked for the NAIS for nearly six years. In that time he had seen the First Prince from a distance perhaps three times. In the past three months he had personally spoken to Hanse Davion five times. He wasn't sure if he liked his new-found popularity or not.

Hanse was, at that moment, standing with Suresh reading over a technical document that had apparently arrived in a transmission from Terra. It had come through using high priority codes that only Justin could have known and used some form of unknown encryption that amazingly decrypted itself once Doctor Suresh had verified receipt of the transmission.

"Are you sure we can do this, Doctor?" asked Hanse with a mystified look on his face.

"I believe so, your Highness. I've been working closely with the team in X-Tech and they think that, given another week, they may be able to have Project: Highway at the prototype stage."

X-Tech was a new division at the NAIS created solely to deal with the information that had been received and dubbed Project: Highway.

"Incredible." muttered Hanse. "I didn't think it would be possible."

"No one did, Sire, but then no one has even considered the possibility before."

Hanse took a deep breath to try and calm his mind. "Well, I want you to continue to monitor the physical effects, Doctor. I want you on-hand at every test. If this is going to work we need to make sure that the test subjects don't suffer any ill effects."

Suresh smile reassuringly and nodded sharply. "Of course, your Highness. I won't let you down."

Hanse clapped Suresh on the shoulder approvingly. "I won't forget all you have done for me and for the Federated Suns. All that's left is to see if we can actually pull this off."

 ** _Project: Highway Receiving Station  
New Avalon Institute of Science  
New Avalon  
Federated Suns  
28th February, 3052_**

Everyone stood in the shielded viewing room watching and listening to the Techs voice drifting from the speaker mounted on the wall.

 _"Transmission Station reads all systems ready. Adept Winstone, can you confirm a green light for station transmission?"_

 _"This is Winstone. We are green."_

Hanse was grateful to have the help of ComStar for Project: Highway. With their participation it may not have even got off the ground. Of course the possibility that this may help ComStar to reclaim Terra went a great deal towards their involvement. ComStar had held a monopoly on Hyper-Pulse Generator, or HPG, communication until the Clans had arrived. An HPG relay was capable of firing a transmission up to 30 light years and was vital to maintaining communication within and between the Great Houses. No one ever thought it might be capable of so much more.

 _"Thank you Adept Winstone. Captain Trimmer, what is your status?"_

 _"This is Trimmer; I'm equipped and locked in." Everyone heard the nervous deep breath as Captain Trimmer prepared himself. "Let's get this over with, Control."_

 _"Steady as we go, Captain. Alright, transmission team; bring us online. Let's keep the waves in sync, people…. Good. Ok, we've captured the structural mapping. Everything's holding nicely. Station B, stand by to receive in 5…..4…..3…..2….."_

This was it, thought Hanse. All our hopes rested on this outcome. If it failed the hopes off the Inner Sphere died with the project.

 _"1. Transmit!"_

On the monitor everyone saw the heavily modified Hyper-Pulse Generator relay burst into life. From within the cocoon that held Captain Trimmer a blue light grew in brightness until it hurt the eyes to look directly at it. With a sudden flash the light abated and the cocoon sat still and empty.

A second passed that felt like an hour as the onlookers anxiously watched the metal cocoon through the viewing windows of the receiving station. The cocoon seemed to shudder slightly then a faint blue light appeared within. The light quickly grew to blinding strength before dissipating with a flash. The previously empty cocoon now held a hunched over figure.

A technician and medical team, lead by Doctor Suresh, ran to the cocoon and quickly opened the access door. Doctor Suresh stood half in the cocoon obscuring the view of its contents. Half a minute passed before Suresh stood back from the cocoon and then everyone noticed movement inside. Captain Trimmer slowly extricated himself from inside the device and stood facing the viewing room.

The speaker crackled once.

 _"Captain Frank Trimmer, reporting for duty!"_

The viewing room erupted into cheers, whoops and much shaking of hands. The biggest smile of them all was on the face of First Prince Hanse Davion.

 ** _ComStar Temporary Headquarters  
Beuller City  
Robinson  
Federated Suns  
2nd March, 3052_**

Anastasius Focht read the report that Precentor ROM Charles Seneca had handed him. "Has this information been verified?"

Charles bowed his head in affirmation before replying. "It has, Precentor Martial. We're not sure how but Davion's NAIS has managed to modify an HPG carrier wave and de-structure a person into a digital signature. Carried by the wave, this signature is then restructured at the receiving end. He now holds the means to transmit anything via HPG, though mass still seems to be a factor. The system only seems to work with objects roughly to the size of a full grown person."

Precentor Martial Focht rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "When I agreed to help with this project I certainly didn't expect any success, it was simply a good chance to get inside the NAIS. It seems that I've grossly underestimated our host. Prepare a JumpShip to take me to New Avalon and send a message to Prince Davion informing him of my impending arrival. It's seems we may be fortunate with our choice of allies, Charles."

The Precentor smiled. "Yes, it certainly does, though I wonder how the NAIS came up with the theory, let alone a working prototype. Our agents on New Avalon insist that nothing like this has ever been considered."

Anastasius' frown also showed his unspoken concern on this subject. "I'm sure all will be revealed in time, Charles. If not, we will have to make a point of finding out."

 ** _Wolf Compound WC-217-Epsilon  
Olympia  
Thurston County  
Washington  
North America  
18th March, 3052_**

Star Colonel Vlad Ward stood looking out the plexiglass windows even after the gargantuan form of the Overlord DropShip had settled to the ferrocrete landing pad. Ulric Kerensky had already disembarked the vessel and would be walking through the doors from the arrivals lounge in a matter of minutes. Vlad smiled to himself as he thought of the news that he would report to his Khan. Any opportunity to shine above the other Terran Clans was welcomed but the extent of the Smoke Jaguars failure to protect the Guardian, as was their responsibility personally given to them by the ilKhan, himself a Smoke Jaguar, was shameful in the extreme.

Vlad was still smiling when Ulric walked into the room. "You look particularly pleased with yourself, Star Colonel."

Vlad snapped a salute to his Khan. "I am glad to have you back safely Khan Kerensky and I have some good news. But how went your journey to New Avalon?"

"Not as well as I had hoped but I still managed to achieve one of my goals. It is being loaded onto a cargo hauler now, in fact."

Vlad look out the window at the massive DropShip again. He noticed a large cargo vehicle sitting at the base of the vessel while a large rectangular container was loaded onto it. Vlad knew better than to ask questions about it, however. If Ulric wanted him to know about it he would say something.  
"I am pleased your voyage was not without its rewards, my Khan. I too have something for you."

Ulric's expression turned to one of interest. "Indeed, Star Colonel? And what exactly might that be?"

"During your absence the Great Repository was attacked. A lone Federated Suns MechWarrior managed to get into the compound undetected, damage the Guardian of Legacies and all but destroy the Repository itself."

Ulric's face turned dark. "How did this MechWarrior even get to Terra, let alone past our defences, undetected?"

"That is an excellent question, my Khan. The MechWarrior, Justin Allard, piloted a Centurion BattleMech that had an unusual device attached to its left foot. This device seems to mask the BattleMech from all sensors. If the rumours are to be believed it even shrouded the Mech from the human eye."

"That technology does not exist here…." Ulric muttered to himself.

"You are correct, of course, Khan Kerensky. Another man was seen accompanying Justin Allard prior to the attack. The Jade Falcons have Justin Allard in custody but this other man is currently being held by us. We do not..."

Ulric grabbed Vlad by the shoulders interrupting his flow. "You have him? Vlad Ward if you have whom I believe you have I will see you rewarded beyond your wildest imaginings! Take me to him, immediately!" he demanded of the startled Star Colonel.

"I anticipated you may wish to see him so I had him transferred here. He is currently being held in the Nisqually facility."

"Excellent, Star Colonel. Lead on."

* * * *

Ulric approached the secured room in which the prisoner was being held. The Nisqually facility was very basic. Each of the rooms had nothing but a bunk, hand basin and toilet. A small window allowed some light into the cell but was too high up the wall to see out of.

Ulric and Vlad stopped outside the cell door and the accompanying guard quickly unlocked it. He opened the door and allowed Vlad to enter the room first, followed closely by the Khan.

The Doctor looked up from the bunk and gave Vlad a disarming smile. "Ah, lovely to see you again Star Colonel! Oh, you've brought company this time! How nice!" Please come in, I'd offer you a seat but I'm afraid I don't have one."

Vlad's voice barked out. "Quiet prisoner! This is Ulric Kerensky, Khan of Clan Wolf."

The Doctor suddenly dropped his false charm and became serious. "Ah, so you're the one in charge."

Khan Kerensky stepped forward and in a gesture that took both the Doctor and Vlad by surprise, extended his hand. "I am indeed, Doctor was it? Do you have a name? Titles are so formal."

"I've been known by many names, Khan Kerensky; Ka Faraq Gatri, The Oncoming Storm, Time's Champion, John Smith…. Which do you prefer?"

Ulric turned to the Star Colonel before answering. "Vlad, please leave us, the prisoner will not present any problems." After Vlad had left the room Ulric continued. "Perhaps we will simply stick with Doctor. Please, call me Ulric."

Ulric's hand was still extended and, slowly the Doctor stood and reached forward for it. As soon as their hands clasped the Doctor took a sharp intake of breath. "We've met before, you and I, but who are you?"

Ulric released the Doctor's hand and his smile broadened. "Perhaps you know me simply by reputation, Doctor? After all, my Wolves lead the way in the conquest of Terra."

"Well, that's not strictly true now, is it? I mean, you did have a little help from you-know-who."

Ulric's smile dropped a little. "You mean the Guardian of Legacies, I assume. You are right, of course, though without our superior planning and warriors we would have performed as poorly as the other invading Clans did."

"Oh, no wonder it likes you, you're even starting to sound a bit like it. Tell me, did it help you with the invasion when you found it here?"

"Here, Doctor? No, the Guardian was discovered on Huntress back in the Clan Homeworlds."

The Doctor looked shocked. "What? How long ago?"

Ulric chuckled lightly. "Around two hundred years ago. A Smoke Jaguar mining operation uncovered it buried deep within the earth."

Ulric could see the Doctors mind working over the facts. "Deep within the earth….that must mean it's been here for centuries. That means whatever brought it here…." The Doctor look up at Ulric again, suddenly worried. "You're of the Kerensky bloodline. Kerensky genetics handed down over generations dating back before the time of General Alexsandr Kerensky…hundreds of years of warriors until now. Until the Wolves. It's you."

Ulric laughed but it was not a joyful sound. "Yes Doctor. You were wrong. Your Knight is imprisoned and the King is indeed open to attack."

"You changed the board. Do you realize what you've done? Do you understand the consequences this will have?"

The smile fell away from Ulric's face. "Yes Doctor, I understand perfectly well. This universe and all things in it will be mine!"

* * * *

Vlad stood at attention as Ulric walked out of the prisoners room into the corridor. "See that no one visits the prisoner except by my authority."

Vlad Ward snapped a salute. "As you wish, my Khan."

"I will be leaving for the Capitol immediately. You will remain here in command."

 ** _Office of the First Lord  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
19th March, 3052_**

Elias Crichell glared at Ulric Kerensky who stood before the First Lord's desk with a slight smile on his face. Khan Crichell couldn't quite tell if it was amused or mocking but either way he did not like the Wolf Khan's expression.

"So good of you to grace us with your presence, Khan Kerensky." Elias' voice dripped with sarcasm. "I trust your voyage to New Avalon was uneventful?"

Ulric's stare never left Leo Showers face. "On the contrary. First Lord, I return to you with news of a most alarming nature. It appears that First Prince Hanse Davion personally authorised the attack on the Great Terran Repository. Sadly I learned this only after I had left New Avalon. I would have returned to bring Davion to justice but felt it only right that the appropriate bidding process take place for the honor of dealing with the traitor."

The First Lord of the Star League looked concerned. "This is alarming, as you say, though we would be naïve to think the House Lords would simply bend their knee without any attempt on our authority."

Elias erupted in outrage. "Naïve?! We must act quickly and decisively upon this. I insist that an invasion of the Federated Suns be sanctioned by the Grand Council immediately! The Jade Falcons will spearhead the assault and we will not stop until we hold New Avalon in our talons!"

Leo shook his head. "Calm yourself, Khan Crichell. This is not the time…"

"Actually, ilKhan, Khan Crichell is absolutely right." Ulric interrupted.

That caught both of them off guard. "Explain yourself, Khan Kerensky." Demanded the ilKhan.

"The longer we let this crime go unpunished the more the House Lords will believe that we are unable to respond. They will believe we are weak and they will grow bolder, perhaps to the point where they will threaten Terra."

Elias snorted derisively. "While I appreciate your words of support, Khan Kerensky, we have proven our strength to the Inner Sphere. We brushed their armies aside during the Invasion. No force they can bring to bear will pose any threat to our holdings here."

"You are correct, Khan Crichell, we did sweep through their ranks, my Wolves know this better than any other Clan. However, we were moving targets then facing their forces piecemeal. We have limited numbers here until our production facilities are completed and if the Inner Sphere decide to launch a mass, co-operative strike on Terra we do not have the forces to repel them."

"You speak like you are afraid of the Inner Sphere surats. My Falcons would sooner die than relinquish our rightful place here on Terra!"

Ulric nodded. "And that is what your Falcons are likely to do if we sit here on Terra and allow the Inner Sphere the chance to take the initiative. This is why I believe we should strike at the Federated Suns. IlKhan, let the Falcons avenge this disgrace by invading the Davion worlds. They fought honorably during the invasion and have earned this right. My Wolves will not bid."

Leo Showers eyes squinted as he tried to deduce Ulric's intention. "The Smoke Jaguars also fought bravely and honorably during the invasion, as did the Ghost Bears. To deny them the right to bid is not the Clan way. Would you truly deny the Wolves this opportunity, Khan Kerensky?"

Ulric made the pretense of pondering the ilKhan's question for a moment. "I would, ilKhan Showers. Clan Wolf has reaped enough glory; we are the ilClan. The prestige we hold cannot be matched by any other Clan."

"What you have said is true, Ulric, though I find myself glad that I am not a Wolf warrior. To miss any chance of bringing honor to my Clan would be more than I could bear."

Ulric's visage darkened for a second at the ilKhan's words. "There is more to honor than just combat and more to combat than simply wading into battle. Clan Wolf has proven its prowess on the battlefield. We continue to show our prowess off it."

 _What are you up to, Ulric?_ Leo thought to himself. "Very well, I shall open the Trial to the Jade Falcons, Smoke Jaguars and Ghost Bears only. Bargain well, Elias. You are both dismissed."

 ** _Moseby Street HPG Centre  
Civilian District  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
21st March, 3052_**

The empty HPG station was lit only by the dull glow of transmission systems on stand-by. The faint hum of equipment lent the station a sense of occupancy despite it being eight minutes to midnight. The Adept in charge of the station had left over four hours ago, closing down the primary power systems and locking the doors behind him.

Without warning one of the consoles that controlled the power systems hummed to life and monitoring systems glowed brightly with energy. The dish calibration console was the next to spring to life, followed a few seconds later by the main transmission station.

Deep within the core processing units of the HPG system a program sprang to life. It was foreign to the usual make-up of HPG software, some might describe it as alien, but it quickly began communicating with the main hyper-pulse generation routines. Within a few nanoseconds it had exerted its control and taken over all the primary processes of the station.

It quickly began sending out orders; set the dish to this alignment, began the primary receiving routines. Then something very different happened.

The little alien program suddenly grew. It quickly outgrew the bounds of the HPG station and expanded through the local commercial net. It tapped into generators and processors from all over the district, drawing power into the station. Several blocks when completely dark as the program redirected all the power it could find to the HPG station. When its job was done it then retreated to the relative safety of the station terminal where it had sat and paused.

Minutes passed and then a system ping indicated that the time for waiting was over. With a few commands the program overrode the security protocols, message scanning and data restrictions allowing the inbound digital signature to be received. An arc of raw of power shot forth from the main console and hit the floor of the room. Gradually a shape formed within the stream of energy and within a minute the shape had coalesced into the form of a person, hunched over on the floor.

The arc of power stopped as suddenly as it had begun and the consoles began to fall quiet and lifeless. The program, its job done, slowly started to dismantle itself. On the main console screen command lines were being deleted until all that remained was a single question mark, then that too disappeared.

The figure on the floor slowly stood up and looked around. The woman had shoulder length black hair, tied back in a pony tail. She wore tight fitting black t-shirt and pants and carried a small backpack. She smiled at her surroundings then quickly set off out of the room.

 ** _Detention Centre JF-P45  
Jade Falcon Sector  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
21st March, 3052_**

Gabrielle slipped from the shadows and swiftly but quietly approached the lone guard from behind. She grabbed him around the head and, before he even had a chance to react, snapped his neck.

She'd made it across the compound undetected and now stood outside the door to the cell block. She was reasonably certain that there would be at least one more guard beyond the door so would not be able to use stealth to disable them. She drew the small sidearm she carried and took a few seconds to attach the silencer then Gabrielle took a deep breath and burst through the door.

There were two men reclining in chairs in the small office beyond the door and they both leapt to their feet as the door flew open. Gabrielle immediately went into a roll bringing up her pistol and squeezing the first shot off. Her aim was true and the bullet ripped through Jade Falcon emblem on the guards cap and exploded out the back of his head in a spray of blood and gore.

His companion quickly recovered from his surprise and dived to his left, his hand simultaneously going for the gun holstered at his side. Gabrielle came out of her roll into a crouch, her body rigid, and swung her aim across following the trajectory of the second guard. Her follow-up shot tore into his right arm, flaying muscle, shattering bone and eliciting a cry of pain from her victim. She swiftly rose to her feet and ran to where he had fallen. The guard looked up at the dark muzzle of the silenced pistol.

"Which cell is Justin Allard in?" Gabrielle demanded.

"Go to hell you freebirth scum." The Jade Falcon replied.

Gabrielle moved her left boot and slowly pressed down on the mans right arm. He cried out again with the pain.

"Last chance or I'll kill you. Where is he?"

"You will kill me anyway."

 _I don't have time for this_ , Gabrielle told herself. "Yeah, you're right." She responded before pulling the trigger for a third time. The bullet took the man just above the left eye and blood started to pool from beneath his head.

After a quick search Gabrielle found the keys to the cells and proceeded through the internal door and down the corridor beyond. It didn't take her long to find Justin's cell though it took a little longer to find the right key to open his door.

* * * *

Justin stood at the sound of his door unlocking and stared suspiciously at the woman through the bars. As the door swung open the woman looked at him.

"Mike Indigo Indigo Oscar. Codename Starburst." The woman said cryptically.

Justin seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Damn, it's good to see you. How the hell did you get here?"

Gabrielle smiled. "A little present from the Doctor. We used an HPG to transport me here. I think the term he used was TransMat."

"You travelled here via HPG?" Justin asked, incredulous at the thought.

Gabrielle smiled. "Well, it's had a few tweaks to be fair. Come on, we can talk later. We need to get out of here."

 ** _Jade Falcon Sector  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
22nd March, 3052_**

SaKhan Timur Malthus stood before his Khans desk. Elias Crichell had been silent for over a minute now, his face red with anger and looking ready to explode. With immense self-control Khan Crichell took a deep shuddering breath then looked up at his saKhan.

"What of the guards who were on duty at the time?"

"They were killed during the raid."

Elias' head dropped into his hands. "At least that saves me the job of doing it."

"We have locked down the sector and all available security is patrolling the streets. Should we also alert the First Lord?"

Elias' head snapped up. "No! This is an internal matter and it will be dealt with as such. The First Lord must never know of our failure, is that understood?"

SaKhan Malthus bowed his head. "Of course, Khan Crichell. One other thing; I have received a report from the Moseby Street HPG technicians. There was a very unusual transmission received last night. It was not a communication but information was definitely received. In doing so some of the equipment was damaged."

"You think this was sabotage?"

"No, Elias, there was no evidence of that. It is almost as if the transmission that was received overloaded the system."

Elias looked shocked. "Is it possible that the Inner Sphere has developed some kind of HPG weapon?"

"Yes, it is possible. I have put our best technicians onto the investigation. I will report any findings directly to you, of course."

"Very good, Timur, thank you. I am starting to doubt the wisdom of Operation Revival. All it has achieved so far is to trap us in the middle of the Inner Sphere like flies in a web."

"The ilKhan was not solely responsible for the decision to launch Operation Revival, Elias. He took council from the Guardian of Legacies, if you recall."

Elias grew irritated. "Don't presume to lecture me, Timur. I know very well where the seed to launch Revival was nurtured. I wonder if the Guardian also doubts the wisdom of this enterprise now that he sits in his shattered repository nursing his injuries."

Timur frowned. "It would seem that you are lacking information, Elias. The Guardian has recovered and now resides at the court of the Star League with the ilKhan while the repository is rebuilt."

"Recovered?" Elias repeated, shocked. "The Terran Council meets at court in two days. I wonder if the ilKhan's pet will be joining us."

"Time will tell, my Khan."

* * * *

Gabrielle walked through the door of the apartment carrying two bags containing food, drink and other essential supplies. As she closed the door behind her she uttered one word: "Starburst".

Seconds later Justin walked from the inner bedroom to the main room and smiled at Gabrielle before sitting at the small dining table. "How's things out there?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "The streets are crawling with Falcon security. I don't think it'll be long before they start the door to door search."

Justin grimaced. "We've got to get out of here tonight. I wish I knew where the Doctor was."

"Well, our choices are the Smoke Jag or Wolf sectors. The Ghost Bear sector is on the other side of the central League zone. I'm not fond of either of our options but we'd be able to move around a little freer in the Wolf sector."

"I agree", Justin nodded, "though getting passage out of either is going to be a nightmare. What if we got out of Unity City altogether?"

Gabrielle stopped unpacking the bags as she pondered Justin's suggestion. "Our ComStar intel revealed a small drop port in Olympia. That's not too far if we can find some kind of transport. It's only a small commercial port but we might be able to arrange passage off world."

"That sounds like a good option." Justin concurred. "Small, discreet, those are definite advantages. Ok, let's see if we can get a vehicle. Once we're out of Unity City half our problems will be over."

 ** _Olympia  
Thurston County  
Washington  
North America  
23rd March, 3052_**

Obtaining a vehicle in Unity City had been easy, getting out of Unity City had been more of a challenge. With Jade Falcon patrols on nearly every street the sector was in lock down. Security points were set up at all the exits from the Jade Falcon sector so, under cover of darkness, Justin and Gabrielle used alleys and rooftops to make their way into the Wolf sector undetected.

From there moving around the streets was considerably easier though the Clan imposed curfew meant that they still had to stay under cover when the occasional patrol was encountered.

The fugitives found a safe place to wait out the remainder of the night and, just after dawn, were able to obtain a motorcycle which carried them into the suburban area and beyond through the countryside outside of Unity City.

Just before they hit the outskirts of Olympia they abandoned the road and travelled cross country. Olympia was a Wolf controlled city which contained several military and administrative offices. Getting into the city via the road would be difficult considering their lack of identification. The easier way would be by smaller, less used access roads to the unimportant residential areas of the city.

By three in the afternoon they had found a motel and were trying to get a room for the night. The man at the reception desk who claimed to be the manager had a shock of unkempt, mousey brown hair that was thinning rather dramatically. His stained t-shirt and worn jeans indicated that Justin and Gabrielle were not checking into a five star establishment but being on the seedier side was actually what they were after.

"What the hell am I going do with a motorbike?" the manager, whose name was Barney according to the plastic sign on the wall, stated in a derisive tone.

Justin was trying to barter for accommodation. "Sell it. I'm sure a man of your influence has contacts and it's far more than one nights lodging."

Barney eyed Justin suspiciously. "What do you mean, a man of my influence?"

"I mean," Justin clarified, "that you are a businessman therefore you'd have contacts. I'm sure you'd know someone who would buy the bike. If not there's a good black market business since the Clans invaded."

"Don't you mention that word in my motel!" Barney responded aggressively. "The Clans! Bah!" He spat out the word as if it left a sour taste in his mouth. "Those freaks should have stayed out where they were. Things were fine here under ComStar before they came along. So what is it then, you two on the run from them?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid bringing any attention to ourselves."

Barney thought for a moment. "So what makes you think I wouldn't just drop you into the Clanners hands in return for a nice fat reward?"

Justin grinned back at Barney. "Because we know that the Clans don't offer rewards. They expect you to do your duty but the way I see it no one on Terra feels particularly duty bound to the Clans. On the other hand we are in position to offer you substantial remuneration for your help."

Barney smiled as he looked Gabrielle up and down appreciatively. "Is that right?"

Gabrielle scowled back. " _Financial_ remuneration." She stressed.

Barney shrugged. "It all amounts to a bonus for me, as long as there's no danger involved. I don't want any Clan attention any more than you do."

Justin raised one hand in a reassuring gesture. "We wouldn't expect you to put yourself into any danger but like I said, I'm sure you have contacts. All we want is a place to stay and as much information as you can comfortably get your hands on. In return you get to keep the bike and, once we can get communication off world, we can promise you a twenty thousand C-Bill inheritance from a long lost deceased relative."

That made Barney's eyebrows rise. "Twenty grand, eh? What information are you after exactly?"

Gabrielle spoke then. "We want to know DropShip schedules from the port and when the next transport is due out for the Federated Suns."

"I'm also looking for someone." Justin added. "Male, looks to be in his early thirties, last seen wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie. He was last seen in Unity City as a guest of the Falcons. He goes by the name Doctor."

"You got a last name?"

Justin shook his head. "That's all I've got but if you find anyone with any information about him I'll double your payment."

"He must be a pretty important guy then?" Barney enquired.

Justin set his face in a grim expression. "If you want the Clans off Terra then I'd say he's the one man who can probably do it."

Barney thought about the deal for a few moments then made up his mind. "I guess I got nothing else to do, but you better be good for the reward. You cross me and you'll wish the Clans had got you."

When Justin nodded his understanding Barney continued as he handed over a key. "This is for room nine. It isn't flash but there's a bed, a kitchen and a bathroom. You can have it for as long as you need. It's not like I've got customers running through the door these days."

Justin and Gabrielle both smiled their appreciation. "Thank you and we promise you won't regret this."

The two visitors turned and left reception. Barney waited half a minute then picked up the phone and dialed a number. The line rang twice before a male voice picked up at the other end.

"It's Barney. I got pair of FedRats here on the run. One of them, a man, is looking for some doctor in a tweed jacket and bowtie."

The voice on the phone said a few words in response.

"It could be. I don't know what the connection is but you should send a team down here straight away."

* * * *

Twenty three minutes later a black hover-sedan floated up to the parking bay outside reception. Two men, casually dressed, exited from the front doors and two more were visible in the back seat of the hover car.

One of the two who exited the car opened the door and spoke to Barney. "Which room?"

"Nine." Barney replied whereupon the man closed the door and rejoined his accomplice before they headed towards room nine.

They walked up to the door and the man who spoke to Barney knocked sharply three times.

The door opened and Justin stared out at the men. "Can I help you?"

"Barney said you were after some information."

Justin eyed the men suspiciously for a moment then opened the door wide. "Ok, come inside."

Gabrielle, who was sitting in an armchair reading a magazine, watched the two men closely as they entered. Without waiting to be invited they sat down at the table in the kitchenette. The first man spoke again.

"You can call me Mark. This," he indicated his companion, "is Peter."

A smile suddenly appeared on Justin's face. "You're ROM." His years of training in the Ministry of Information and Intelligence Operations enabled him to spot a member of ComStar's intelligence service anywhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mister Allard; ROM was shut down just before the Clans invaded Terra. It no longer exists." Justin nodded his understanding. "What does the MIIO want here on Terra?"

"I came here with another man on a mission personally authorised by Hanse Davion. It's a little hard to explain but, essentially, the Clans were only able to conquer Terra because of extra-terrestrial help."

Gabrielle looked up sharply with an incredulous look on her face. "Aliens?"

Justin nodded once as Mark and Peter digested what he said. "How do you know that the technology they wield was not manufactured by humans?"

Justin snorted. "If you don't know about the Guardian that the Clans have then ROM's not up to its usual standards."

"We've heard rumours but we haven't been able to get close enough to see it. You're certain it's alien?"

"Mark, I've been close enough to rip it a new one. I fought it at the Repository. Unfortunately I was only able to damage it, not destroy it. If it wasn't for the man I travelled here with I wouldn't even have got that far."

Mark rubbed his chin. "Yes, this man you travelled with. You called him a doctor?"

"No, I called him _The_ Doctor. Do you know him?"

Mark looked to Peter who continued the conversation. "There is a man matching the description you provided here in Olympia."

Justin became excited at this revelation. "What? Here? Where is he?"

Peter held up his hands to calm Justin. "Easy does it. _If_ it's the same man he's being held near here at the Nisqually detention facility."

Justin laid his hands on the table and looked first at Peter then at Mark. "It must be him. Gentlemen, if we have any hope of defeating the Clans and the Guardian, that hope lies with the Doctor. We need to get him out of there."

Mark looked again at Peter but this time he spoke. "We have two people on the inside at Nisqually, that's how we learned about the prisoner. Even so, Nisqually is a Clan Wolf facility getting in won't be easy let alone getting the prisoner out."

"Then we need to come up with a damn good plan," Justin said determinedly, "because this may be the most important mission of our lives."

 ** _Court of the Star League  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
24th March, 3052_**

The Star League council of Clans was in session with each of the four Terran Clans represented by both their Khan and saKhan. Leo Showers, ilKhan and First Lord, sat in the great chair placed in front of the Cameron Star emblazoned on one wall of the council chamber. The other members were seated around the circular table.

The table itself was inlaid with each of the Clans emblems and, at its centre, an inlaid image of Terra rested.

The Grand Loremaster of the Clans brought the assembly to attention. "Honoured Khans of the Star League, the council recognizes Khan Elias Crichell of the Jade Falcons."

The Khan of Clan Jade Falcon rose to address the council. "First Lord Leo Showers," Elias started, bowing his head respectfully, "in response to your request to have the terrorist known as Justin Allard brought to the repository for execution…I am ashamed to admit that he is no longer in my Clans possession."

A murmur ran around the table at this revelation and the ilKhan rose, his face red with anger. "Khan Crichell, are you saying that you allowed the prisoner to escape?"

"Neg, ilKhan. We believe there is a terrorist cell operating in Unity City and that it was they who sent in an assassin to murder my Clansmen and take the prisoner."

Leo took his seat once again. "Do you have any evidence of the existence of this terrorist cell?"

A flush of embarrassment crept up Elias' cheeks. "Neg, my Khan, we do not though my saKhan has assured me will we find them soon."

The look of surprise on Timur Malthus' face proved the lie to Elias' words but he quickly recovered and nodded in agreement.

Leo Showers was far from satisfied by the Jade Falcon Khan's assurances. "I will not tolerate failure of any kind from delaying phase two of my plan. Now that we have secured Terra," he cast another withering look at Elias, "I plan on rebuilding the Terran Hegemony. This will involve claiming all previously owned Hegemony worlds from the Houses. Any resistance by the House Lords or their armies is to be met with force. We will begin bidding and trials for administration zones tomorrow. In order to augment our presence here I have sent for the Steel Viper and Diamond Shark reserve forces. Expect Trials of Possession to be forthcoming for their Terran holdings. Are there any questions?"

Bjorn Jorgensson leapt to his feet angrily. "I have fought to bring my Ghost Bears from the brink of failure at the hands of Karl Bourjon, to the height of victory here on Terra. Now you expect me to calmly accept a challenge to our hard won holdings here? You may be First Lord and ilKhan but you overstep your mark if you think to dictate these terms to us."

Leo Showers rose slowly to meet the Ghost Bear Khan's challenge. "You are correct in that, as ilKhan, I cannot dictate such terms. However as First Lord of the Star League I do have the authority and I will execute it as I see fit!"

At that statement the Jade Falcon Khan also stood and joined in the argument. The two Khans shouted and argued with the ilKhan who reciprocated in kind until Ulric Kerensky slowly stood then with a resounding boom slammed something metallic down on the table. All others present fell silent and stared at the Wolf Khan and the laser pistol now resting on the table top.

"This bickering is un-clan like. Khan Jorgensson, if you have a dispute you should resolve it in the appropriate manner. IlKhan, likewise if you feel slighted then a challenge is the proper way to conduct these matters. I should not have to remind Khans of this. We may be the Star League reborn but we are still Clan." Ulric hissed.

Leo Showers stared across the table at the Ghost Bear Khan, unwilling to make the next move. Bjorn saved him from that necessity.

"Very well, First Lord," he spoke the title like it was a curse, "I hereby challenge you to a Trial of Refusal against your edict. Will you meet me in a Circle of Equals?"

The ilKhan was about to reply when the door behind and slightly to the left of him slid open and a blue shape glided through. The eye stalk protruding from the domed head of the Dalek swung back and forth surveying all the assembled Clansmen.

A metallic voice grated out from the restored Guardian of Legacies. "There will be no trials."

The ilKhan bowed his head reverently at the Guardians entrance but Bjorn stood straighter, defiant. "With all due respect, Guardian, you have no authority here."

The Daleks eye stalk swiveled to Bjorn. "Incorrect. You will obey."

A look of concern crossed Leo's face. "Guardian, this is matter of Clan ritual. The Khan has every right to demand a trial of refusal."

This time the eyestalk swung to the ilKhan. "Negative. There will be no trials." The Dalek spun so that its gun stick now also pointed at the ilKhan. "The Daleks have spoken. You will obey the Daleks or you will be exterminated!"

What happened next was a blur of movement as Bjorn dived onto the table, grasping up the laser pistol. He snapped two quick shots off at the Dalek but the bolts of energy did not even mar the surface of the Daleks shell.

In response the Dalek swung back around and let off one shot from its mounted weapon. The blast of energy caught the Ghost Bear Khan directly in the chest. With a scream of agony Bjorn Jorgensson tumbled off the table and lay lifeless on the floor.

Elias looked on in shock at the death of the Ghost Bear Khan at the hands of the Guardian whereas Ulric simply looked on smiling.

The Dalek turned back to Leo Showers. "This world now belongs to the Daleks!"

As soon as the words were spoken three more Daleks glided into the room. These were all red and they took up positions behind the blue Dalek. "You are no longer of use to the Daleks. You will be exterminated! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The red Daleks took up the chant as the blue Dalek fired once more, blasting ilKhan Leo Showers back into his seat and killing him instantly. Elias Crichell and the Clan saKhans recovered enough of their senses to bolt through the main door and run for their lives down the corridor beyond. Ulric remained exactly where he stood.

"You have done well." He said as he surveyed the three new Daleks.

"The genetic stock is suitable for production." The blue Dalek intoned.

Ulric's smiled broadened. "Good. Then continue your work and this world shall be yours."

The blue Dalek paused for a moment as it watched Ulric, thinking. "As you wish." It stated simply then spun silently and glided out the door through which it entered, followed by the red Daleks.

Ulric remained for a moment, staring at the corpse of the First Lord, then he slowly walked from the council chamber leaving the carnage behind him.

 ** _Wolf Compound WC-217-Epsilon  
Olympia  
Thurston County  
Washington  
North America  
26th March, 3052_**

Justin crouched behind the low stone wall beside Peter and Gabrielle, watching the two ProtoMechs as they patrolled outside the detention facility. If it wasn't for the ComStar issue sneak suits that Mark had provided them they wouldn't have got anywhere near this place with all the patrols around. That was one thing Justin was grateful for; the second was for the caches of Mechs, tanks and heavy weapons that the ComGuard had put into safe keeping. One such cache was even now being activated in preparation for the strike on Nisqually.

All the planning that had gone into this indicated that stealth alone would never get the trio into the facility. A diversion was required, one big enough to draw off most of the defenders and enable Justin's team to sneak into the base.

They'd been waiting here for ten minutes so, according to their chronometers, the attack should be happening any minute now.

Right on cue bright contrails arced across the sky announcing the arrival of a score of long range missiles. Within seconds dozens more missiles flew into the facility grounds smashing buildings, equipment and shattering ferrocrete roads and walkways.

The ProtoMechs turned in the direction of the contrails and accelerated towards the attackers at top speed, leaving the way clear for Justin, Peter and Gabrielle to run across the open ground to the facility's main door.

A quickly placed charge was set then the trio took cover. Seconds later the main doors were blown open accompanied by the screams of people behind them. The three ran forward, sidearm's drawn, and entered the main lobby. Shrapnel had peppered the room and shredded the bodies of two personnel  
Peter led Justin and Gabrielle through an inner door into a reception area. They dived behind the reception desk as they heard boot feet running towards them from a corridor to their left. A secondary door burst open and a five man security detail entered reception. Peter sprang to his feet followed quickly by Justin and Gabrielle and let off a quick shot at an officer as the guards dived for cover. The shot missed high and to the officer's right then a hail of return gun fire forced them to drop behind the counter again.

The return fire eased but was quickly followed up with several quick shots intermingled with a lot of confused shouting and swearing. Then the room fell silent.

A couple of seconds passed then a voice startled Justin. "It's clear, Peter, come on out."

Peter stood up with a smile and leapt over the counter to greet the man standing on the opposite side. He wore a Wolf Clan security uniform and was holstering his automatic pistol when Peter clasped him by the other hand in greeting.

"Justin, Gabrielle! Come out and meet Roose."

The two MIIO agents stood and walked out to also greet their savior.

Roose smiled back at them. "So you're the two that we're risking our lives for, huh?" Then he looked back at Peter. "I can appreciate saving her, but him?"

Both Roose and Peter laughed then, noticing Justin and Gabrielle's expression, stopped. "Don't worry about Roose, he's just messing with you." Peter then addressed his ROM contact. "We'd better move anyway."

Roose nodded, suddenly serious. "Hunter's got the other teams going to shore up roof and the side entrance but we don't have long. We've got to get to level three and in an emergency they shut down the lifts. Hope you two are fit. Follow me."

The trio followed Roose through to the main stairwell then upwards as they quickly ran up the flights of stairs to the third floor.

Roose held open the door at the landing, check the corridor beyond then signaled the all clear. "To the right, then take the second door on the left. He's in cell three. I'll wait here and keep watch. Hurry!"

Justin was first into the corridor followed closely by Gabrielle then Peter. They took the second door on the left at a run and found themselves in a short passage with three doors to either side. To the left the doors were labeled one to three moving down and, on the right, four to six coming back up.

"Peter, wait here by the door in case Roose needs help." Justin said as he and Gabrielle moved quickly down to the door marked three. Justin peered through the barred window in the door and saw the Doctor lying on the small bed, apparently asleep.

Justin drew his sidearm, pointed the barrel at the lock and fired two shots into the door. The second shot shattered the lock and the door swung open. Justin was about to enter the small room when the Doctor burst out, startling both him and Gabrielle.

"Justin! How nice to see you alive!" He turned on Gabrielle with a smile. "Hello! I'm the Doctor. You are?"

Gabrielle was stunned. "Um….uh….Gabrielle."

The Doctor turned back to Justin. "You've got yourself a livewire there, young man! Come on, we can't stand around talking all night." The Doctor stalked back the way they had come and met Peter at the door.

"Hello! I'm….ah, introductions later. Which way?"

Peter indicated the stairwell door. "Over there. Roose is waiting in the stairwell."

The Doctor looked confused as he continued into the corridor. "There's a ruse in the stairwell? How strange."

The Doctor had just got to the door with Justin, Gabrielle and Peter behind him when a shot rang out. Peter collapsed clutching his stomach as Justin and Gabrielle drew their weapons and returned fire down the corridor. Two men in Wolf uniforms took cover around a corner of the corridor peering out to take another shot.

The Doctor scampered through the door into the stairwell as Justin laid down covering fire, yelling at Gabrielle to go through next. Gabrielle stood at the doorway and snapped off two quick shots just as Justin emptied his clip. The corridor fell eerily silent for a second then a single shot shattered the silence and catapulted Gabrielle into the stairwell with a cry of pain. Justin quickly ran through the door into cover.

He knelt down where Gabrielle had fallen. "Come on, I can carry you."

Gabrielle cried out again as Justin tried to move her. "No! Justin get out of here! Get the Doctor to safety."

"Gabrielle we can all make it."

"Damn it, Justin, get the hell out now! I can hold them off!"

Roose grabbed Justin by the shoulder. "She's right, we've got to leave now."

Justin shook off Roose's hand angrily and stood. "Thank you Gabrielle."

"My pleasure, Sir. Now please, go." Gabrielle's breathing was ragged now.

Justin turned and pushed past Roose and the Doctor, leading them down the stairs to the ground floor. As they reached the bottom they heard the third floor door open. There was a second of silence then gunshots and yelling. It lasted only a moment and it served as the only indication of Gabrielle's sacrifice.

As they made their way back to reception Justin took a small comm. unit from a pocket of his sneak suit. "Courier this is Delivery Man. Do you read? Over."

The com unit crackled once. " _This is Courier. We read you loud and clear. Over._ "

"We have the package, Courier. Pick us up out front. Over."

" _Affirmative Delivery Man. Rendezvous in twenty seconds. Over and out._ "

As the small group reached the front doors a hover APC pulled up at the front of the building. Justin, Roose and the Doctor ran to the vehicle and clambered into the open door which awaited them. The three men dropped into seats in the infantry bay as the hover vehicle sped away.

Justin's face was grim."What a mess."

"If it wasn't for Gabrielle that security detail would likely have pinned us down in reception." The Doctor stated.

"I know." Justin sighed.

"So we won't let her sacrifice be in vain."

Justin looked up. "Damn right we won't. We're getting off this rock."

"Not yet we're not." The Doctor contradicted.

That surprised Justin. "What?"

"If we leave now we will never have another chance of putting things right, he will be too powerful."

"Who, Doctor? Who will be too powerful?"

The Doctor's expression was more serious than Justin had ever seen. "Ulric Kerensky, the Khan of Clan Wolf, though I know him as Fenric."

 ** _Interlude  
Unknown Place  
Unknown Time_**

His opponent never took his eyes of the board even as he ran back to the table and dropped into his chair, puffing. He didn't say a word but kept the small satisfied grin on his face. His opponent snarled in frustration.

"You seem quite comfortable with the death of your pawns. It's not like your typical charitable attitude."

His smiled broadened as his opponent spoke. "They're not my pawns, Fenric. They are there of their own free will. They chose the sacrifice for the greater good."

Fenric snorted in derision. "Greater good? What do they know of the greater good? They are worms with no knowledge of the universe or how it works. They are there only to be controlled."

His smile fell away and he was suddenly serious. "You're wrong. They may not see the entire picture but they certainly see enough to know that they each play an integral part in their universe."

"Even if that were true," Fenric snarled, "their universe has now irreversibly changed and that is because of you, Doctor. The last time we played the Great Game you thought you had beaten me, thought you had disposed of me! The dimensional rift you cast me into led me to that universe."

The Doctor stared at Fenric, a horrified look on his face.

"That's right, Doctor, because of your actions the Kerensky line was touched by the curse of Fenric. Once I have consumed the power of this universe I will be free to go wherever I choose. Then, Doctor, the Wolves of Fenric will return to claim their prize!"

 ** _End of Book Two_**


End file.
